The present invention relates to vehicle body suspension systems which are suspension systems that suspend a body structure such as an operator cabin from a chassis of a vehicle. In particular the present invention relates to vehicle body suspension systems that ensure proper retention of a body structure to the vehicle while allowing a limited amount of relative movement between the body structure and the chassis of the vehicle. Body structures of vehicles are mounted to vehicle chassis with such vehicle body suspension systems, instead of being rigidly mounted to the chassis, in order to at least partially isolate the body structures from the vibrations and impacts that the chassis of the vehicle undergoes during travel of the vehicle over various types of terrain. As is well known, such vehicle body suspensions generally include one or more spring/damper components. These spring/damper components are mounted to the vehicle in such a manner that, at least when a corresponding body structure is in certain positions relative to the chassis, the spring/damper components are engaged to both the body structure and the chassis directly or indirectly and resist relative motion between the body structure and the chassis in certain directions. Many different types of spring/damper components are known to be included in vehicle body suspensions The present invention relates particularly to vehicle body suspension systems that utilize elastomer block spring/damper components. Elastomer block spring/damper components consist primarily of an elastomer body that is a block of elastomer material. Each elastomer block spring/damper component of a vehicle body suspension system is utilized to resist relative motion in certain directions between the vehicle body structure suspended by the vehicle body suspension system and the chassis of the vehicle, when the vehicle body structure and the chassis of the vehicle are in certain positions relative to one another. In order to effect this result, such vehicle body suspension systems are constructed in such a manner that each of the elastomer block spring/damper components is compressed between components engaged to the body structure and components engaged to the chassis, at least when the vehicle body structure and the chassis of the vehicle are in certain relative positions. When an elastomer block spring/damper component is compressed between the body structure and the chassis of the vehicle in such a manner, the elastomer block spring/damper component resists relative motion between the body structure and the chassis of the vehicle in such a direction that the elastomer block spring/damper component would, be further compressed. Known vehicle body suspension systems that have utilized elastomer block spring/damper components have only utilized elastomer block spring/damper components that do not have any substantial reinforcement for the elastomer body of the elastomer block spring/damper component. Such unreinforced elastomer block spring/damper components can withstand only a limited amount of compression loading. As a result, in some situations the unreinforced elastomer block spring/damper components of known vehicle body suspension systems are somewhat prone to being damaged as a result of being subjected to substantial compression loading. Additionally, the unreinforced elastomer block spring/damper components that have been used in known vehicle body suspension systems generally have a relatively constant spring rate throughout their elastic range of compression. It is preferable in many cases, as is well known, to utilize in suspension systems spring/damper components that have a spring rate that progressively increases with increased displacement.
As a result, an object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle with a vehicle body suspension system that utilizes elastomer block spring/damper components that are capable of withstanding relatively large compressive loads.
The vehicle of the present invention comprises a chassis and one or more body structures such as an occupant cabin. Such a construction of a vehicle is well known. The vehicle of the present invention further includes a vehicle body suspension system which is an assembly of components that are engaged to the chassis of the vehicle and one or more of the body structures of the vehicle. The vehicle body suspension system of the vehicle of the present invention supports the one or more body structures that it is engaged to upon the chassis of the vehicle. The vehicle body suspension system is constructed and engaged to the other components of the vehicle in such a manner that relative motion between the body structure(s) it supports and the chassis is allowed. The vehicle body suspension system does, however, constrain the relative motion between the body structure(s) it suspends and the chassis to certain limits in all directions. Many constructions of vehicles and vehicle body suspension systems that are constructed and perform in such a manner are well known. As is well known, the vehicle body suspension system of the present invention includes one or more spring/damper components that resist relative motion between the suspended body structure and the chassis, when the body structure and the chassis are in certain positions relative to one another. The vehicle body suspension system of the present invention includes one or more elastomer block spring/damper components. Each of the elastomer block spring/damper components of the vehicle body suspension system of the present invention comprises an elastomer body that is a block of elastomer material. Each of the elastomer block spring/damper components of the vehicle body suspension system are mounted to the vehicle in such a manner that, at least when the suspended body structure and the chassis are in certain positions relative to one another, the elastomer block spring/damper is compressed between components engaged to the suspended body structure and components engaged to the chassis. When an elastomer block spring/damper component of the vehicle body suspension system is compressed between the suspended body structure and the chassis in such a manner, the elastomer block spring/damper resists movement between the suspended body structure and the chassis in a direction that would cause further compression of the elastomer block spring/damper component. The vehicle body suspension system of the present invention includes one or more reinforced elastomer block spring/damper components. A reinforcing wall constructed of a material that is very rigid as compared to the elastomer material of the elastomer body of the elastomer block spring/damper component surrounds at least apportion of the elastomer body of each reinforced elastomer block spring/damper component of the vehicle body suspension system of the present invention. The reinforcing wall of each reinforced elastomer block spring/damper component completely surrounds one or more cross-sections of the elastomer body perpendicular to a compression axis of the elastomer body. Because the reinforcing wall of each of the reinforced elastomer block spring/damper components surrounds the elastomer body in such a manner, Thus, outward expansion of the portion of the elastomer body of each of the reinforced elastomer block spring/damper components that is surrounded by the reinforcing wall is limited by the reinforcing wall. Therefore a reinforced elastomer block spring/damper component can withstand substantially greater compression loads than a similar elastomer block spring damper component without the reinforcing wall. Thus it can be seen that the above mentioned object, as well as others not mentioned, have been met by the vehicle and the vehicle body suspension system of the present invention.